Something
by SessRin2003
Summary: Please read and tell me if you like it and should I end it or continue to make a story out of it. SessRin and maybe a few others
1. Chapter 1

Why is this happening to me?

I just don't understand.

When I look around all I can see is nothing.

I remember walking home

But now here I am in a hospital I think.

This place is dark and I can't see any light.

Wait I hear something!

Its coming close but I can't make it out.

I start to get scare for I do not know where I am.

Please Kami help me

I try to move but I can't

What has happen to me?

All I can tell is that someone is in the room with me

And this person is a male

I can tell by his musky scent.

His aura seem strong, but why me

I feel myself slipping away into the darkness

Please Kami help me get out of this ….

Alive


	2. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

CHAPTER 1

'I had begun to wait up to something that I have not heard since I was a little girl. Someone was playing a sad and lonely song. (Mozart – Moonlight Sonata) I can feel that my heart yearns to find out why this person is crying out.' Rin had thought as she lay on a very comfortable bed.

Rin had attempted to move again but was only successful to open her eyes slowly. She had looked up and around the room when she noticed.

"Light" whispering to myself.

She had blinked her eyes a few more times; Rin could not believe what she was seeing.

"My angel" she whispered as she continues to stare at his face.

"No .. It's him… the man from the other day. Yes I remember. He was the one I was to be married to." Rin whispered to herself as she had tried to move to sit up only to feel great pain only to give up and sigh in defeat.

'But why am I here in this place. I remember that I was walking home after visiting a few friends.' Rin was trying to focus on what happen but was having a hard time doing so.

As she continued to listen to him play the piano, she had allow her eyes to roam around the room. That's when she noticed this was not her bedroom but it had to be his. For everything here seem to be old and have a history.

"Why am I here" She asked herself not understanding.

'When my father told me that I was to be married to a man who was of great wealth and power. I had refused to agree with him at the time.' Rin sigh and closed her eyes thinking about when her father broke the news to her.

Flashback

"Please my beloved daughter, understand that it pains me to tell you that your future husband will be coming soon to collect you. Once you are both wed, his plan is to return home the Western Lands." Said Lord Deacon with a sound of regret in his voice.

"But Father how could you do this do me! I do not even know this man and you .." Rin had begun to yell.

"Demon".. Lord Deacon said.

Rin had fallen down to the ground crying for she could not believe her own father would do such a thing.

"Please my child, I love you with all my heart and I knew this day would come. But understand when your mother and I had seen you. And on that faithful day we knew that he is the one for you." Lord Deacon said as he feeling sorry for his daughter.

"Please my sweet little girl, give it some time and you will find that he is your soul mate." Rin's father had given her a kiss on the forehead before he helped his daughter up.

End of Flashback

Rin did not notice that the music had stop. She had felt something strong but yet soft brushing against her skin.

When she opened her eyes and looked up she found two very beautiful eyes. His facial expression held no emotions but his eyes were different.

"Sleep" was all she heard.

Rin felt her eyes beginning to close once again.

She had begun to dream that day when her father told her that her future husband had arrived and they were to be married at sunset.

Flashback

Rin looked up at her father only seeing his back towards her, and order her maids to prepare her for the wedding that was to be held very soon.

Rin had picked herself up and decided that she had enough time to go and visit a few friends before she was sentence to her doom life of marriage so some unknown stranger.

She knew that the maids would be busy for some time getting her personal items together, since she is to depart after her vows were said.

'No one will notice me leaving and I will be back in time to meet this person.' Rin thought to herself as she left through the hidden passage.

End of flashback

Rin had begun to stir again and she felt something warm and soft next to her.

She had bolted up in the bed and suddenly regretted doing so for she laid back down whimpering in pain.

"Oh my body hurts" She cried to herself.

Then suddenly she heard the bedroom door opening. That's when she saw a beautiful older lady walk in.

"My dear, do not move for you will only open your wounds." She said.

'My wounds' Rin had thought but then was cut of when she felt someone else in the room with them.

She had looked over to the window and that's when she saw him again. But this time he was not looking at her for he was staring out the window.

Rin felt that she was drawn to him that something deep in her soul called out to be with this man and yet she could not understand why.

"Mm .. that's cold." Rin said as she felt a slight pressure being applied on her right side.

"Sorry my dear, but I must tend to your wound if not you can become gravely ill." The beautiful older lady said.

"My I ask who you are?" Rin stop the older lady from completing her task.

"Ah yes my dear, I am

Okay I know that it is not nice to leave someone hanging, but I just could not help it. I have to leave you to wonder who is the beautiful older woman that is helping Rin. And what did happen to her.

So until the next chapter see ya.

Thank you all for those who have review my story. And for the others that I have begun, I do want to continue them, however, as adults we know that life sometimes get in the way. But I will update on the other stories.

SessRin2003


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah yes my dear, I am Izayoi"

"Thank you for your help, but I do not remember where or how did I get here." Rin said as she was trying to stay awake but only failed losing her battle to sleep.

Rin's dream

Here I am

Looking out as far as I can see

I see nothing

Will the darkness over take me

No I feel warm

Something is pulling my attention in another direction

The wind is blowing strong, but it's still warm it feels like it's

Someone here but I don't see anyone

I try to move but for some reason I can't

What's going on?

Has the darkness taken over me?

No, I don't think the darkness has taken over me for I still sense warmness all around me

End of dream

Rin's eyes flew open only to look up and see that she was indeed no longer in her room. Then the memories of her leaving her room wanting to visit a few friends before her wedding came flooding back.

Oh how stupid of me I was just barely out of my window to only fall hard to the ground. No that's not right I don't remember hitting the ground it was more like I fell on someone. Rin said out loud not realizing that she was not in the room alone.

In the dark shadows of the room he sat their observing her as she tried to sit up once more, but this time with success.

I see that you're awake? Sesshomaru said as he stood up from his seat that was on the other side of the room.

Rin panic she did not know who was this man, no demon was. Stay away or I will scream? She warned him; however, he only continues to move slowly towards her as if he was torturing her. She felt like a trap little kitten trap surrounded by an over sized dog ready to pounce.

I demand to be release and returned home at once! I'm a married woman and my Lord husband will not like the likes of you coming near his wife! Rin knew she told a lie but she was hoping that it would work for she did not know who this god like man was.

Is that so, I think your imaginary husband would be happy to be rid of a foolish little girl like you. Sesshomaru said as he stared at the young woman who was sitting on his bed. He allowed his eyes to openly scrutinize her.

We must mark her now! Her amble breasts are more than adequate size to give us great joy and nurse our pups. Along with her hips to provide us with great pleasure and bear sons for us. His beast said. Sesshomaru closed his eyes; he can fell his beast wanting out to devour the girl in front of him. As he inhaled deeply the smell of fresh lilies and cherry blossoms flood his senses.

Rin reached up ready to strike the man in front of her with her hand when he grabbed it. Her eyes widen in shock, she could not be believe this person who was a mere inches away from her was glaring at her with red eyes and baring his fangs at her.

Something about him was just too much for her, she could tell he was over powering her with is presence. They way he look, smell and his red eyes were just too much for her. She felt like he was stripping her naked with his eyes. She could not let this happen for god sake; she was a married no soon to be married woman.

His grip on her wrist was tight but not enough to cause any pain; she attempted to strike with her other hand only to have it capture and bound by his one hand. She had to do something to get away from this demon before she is devoured by him. She now felt foolish and guilty for wanting to sneak out to see her friends before her wedding. She should be married with now but she could not think about that now all she had to do was fight and get away and return home.

Sesshomaru demon could sense she was trying to get away. He opened his eyes only to have Rin seize all movement by the look he gave her. Does the little kitten want to get away from me? Sesshomaru said in a more lust filled dripping tone. Rin's eyes grew wider for she could not believe what this man had said to her was vile.

After Rin gain her composure she felt anger rise within her she knew not why her body was so willing to give just in to this mans. But she will not have it.

I will not let the likes of a god like man like you take me so easy. I will not bring dishonor to my Lord husband nor my family just so that you can have your fill to sedate your lust. Rin said as she tried pulling her hands away from Sesshomaru grasp. This time she was successful and attempted to get away only being able to get as far as the end of the bed.

She looked up in shock to find Sesshomaru at the other end of the bed. Wait how did he move so fast? She looked back from where she was when this had started and looked back up to find him reaching over. Rin worked to move away from him only to be stop when he picked her up in a bridle style and was walking towards another room.

Sesshomaru kick the door open to what was a very large bathroom made for the gods above and was not so gently threw Rin in to the pool size tub.

Rin surface grasping for air, trying her best to get her footing but was losing due to the fall out of her window had caused her to twist her ankle in one of the vines. Sesshomaru looked back and with a deep sigh in the hopes to calm his beast but that was not going to be easy.

He turned back around to help the girl and he knew why he needs to help.

Flashback

Sesshomaru had arrived early to the mansion to calm himself for he was not looking forward to being mated with a human. His father had stated that a treaty between the demons and humans now rested on his shoulders. And the future of him being the next Lord of the Western Lands was base on this marriage.

He had a few hours before the ceremony and decided to walk the grounds before his fate was doom. As he was resting in a tree that seems to be secluded majority of the home, a gust of wind had carried a scent that was appealing. He looked over to the window and saw a young maiden talking to the man he had spoken to earlier.

Father why must I be married someone I do not love? The man looked back and proceeds to walk out the door.

Rin walked over to the window and look around and notice no one was around. "Well, since I have some time I might as well sneak out and see my friends before I get married" She said with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru shook his head thinking to himself what a fooling girl. His eyes noticed that her footing was already bad and a vine was already entangled with her one foot.

"I'm fated to be with a stupid girl" Sesshomaru ready himself to move for he knew he had to save his bride to be.

End of flashback.

The sound of coughing brought him back from his memory of his first time seeing this girl. Rin had been able to move to the edge of the pool like tub and was trying her best to catch her breath. Sesshomaru moved closer towards her to help her out.

Rin smacked his hand away and gave him a discuss glare. "Don't take me for a fool; I will not let you take my body nor my life.

Sesshomaru only glared at her for a few more moments, and then he eyes roam over her body. Her wet nightgown did not leave any room for imagination. His demon was right, she would look good under him in his bed with him between her legs.

She notices he was looking at her again with those lustful eyes. She looks down and squealed.

You're a perverted man she yelled as she fell back into the water trying to hide her exposed body.

Sesshomaru handed her a robe, I'm not a man.

Rin reached up to grab the robe only finding herself back into the water. All her strength suddenly left her. Before she truly fell she found herself in his arms.

I'm sorry, I lied please let me return, I must return home for my father will be extremely upset with me and my soon to be husband. No I must not bring dishonor to my family, and I do not want my soon to be husband think ill of me. Please I must return. Rin said as she begun to cry.

Sesshomaru held her close to his body; something about her was pulling him toward her. He carried her back to the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. "Do not fret over your needless things. You have not brought any shame onto your family or your Lord." He then began to use a towel to dry her hair.

She looked up to him with sad eyes for the words he had spoken to him brought some comfort. Sesshomaru stop his motion and begun to move towards her mouth when the entire suddenly door busted open.

Lord Sesshomaru your … yelled Jaken but stop dead in tracks when he saw how his master was not to please being interrupted.

Walking through the doors was the lady that Rin has seen briefly the other day. She wore a elegant kimono and was followed by a man looking similar to Sesshomaru.

Izayoi notice the state Rin was in and rush over to her side. "Sesshomaru what the meaning of this? Your new bride is soaking in wet and you know she is hurt.

Rin turn to look at him as if he grew an extra head. At that moment Rin had fainted for here she was shock to learn that the demon in front of her was her soon to be husband.


End file.
